Souviens toi de cette nuit
by Leiilyx369
Summary: OS basé sur le prompt de Rikurt36


**Merci encore à ma Darling de toujours corrigé mes écrits, merci aussi à mon espionne préférée de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée quand l'inspiration n'était plus là**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

17h, la cloche de la Dalton Academy sonna. Hunter rangea ses affaires et sortit de l'établissement au pas de course. Il prit sa voiture, une belle petite Volvo grise. Sans faire de détours, il rentra chez lui. Il vivait dans une petite bourgade, où il n'y avait que des maisons pavillonnaires qui se ressemblaient toutes les unes que les autres. Sauf que la sienne possédait des volets bleus. Il s'engouffra dans son allée, se garrant en faisant grisser les pneus sur les graviers. Il remarqua alors une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas, une marque non connu dans le coin, et d'un rouge flamboyant. A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Il sortit de sa voiture, remettant son sac sur l'épaule. Il ferma son bolide et s'engouffra sur le perron de sa demeure, poussant la porte quelque peu, juste de quoi passer la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

-Je suis rentré ! Y a quelqu'un ?

-Bonjour frérot !

-Lexie !

La soeur de Hunter n'avait pas toujours été jolie. Avant, elle arborait une tignasse du diable, avec un visage blanc comme un cachet. Aujourd'hui, c'était une belle, fine et grande brune aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux semblaient se dompter au fil du temps. Lexie se tenait donc dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Hunter était surpris de la voir là d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles, elle était en Chine pour son travail. Lexie, depuis la sortie de ses études, était photo-reporter pour un magazine. Elle était toujours en voyage à travers le monde. Hunter ne la voyait pratiquement jamais.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lâcha-t-il à sa soeur.

-C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, et il me semble que je t'avais promis de t'offrir un cadeau, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-J'avais oublié ! Et c'est quoi ce cadeau ? Demanda-t-il, plus intéressé que jamais.

-Des vacances ! Répondit-elle en sautillant quelque peu sur place.

-Je suis déjà en vacances depuis exactement 47 minutes, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

-Je te parle de partir, pas de rester à la maison.

-Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

-Nulle part !

Hunter la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Etait-ce une blague ? Elle était de mauvais goûts.

-Comment ça nulle part ?

-Je ne t'emmene pas, tu y vas tout seul. Tu pars 2 semaines dans un club de vancances à Hawaii, tout frais payés par ta grande soeur. Pendant ce temps, moi je serais en Afrique du Sud pour des photos.

-Hawaii ?! Dit-il, carrément surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oui, Hawaii. Maintenant, je serais toi, j'irais faire mes valises. Ton avion décolle demain à 12h20 de Cincinnati et tu arrives à Honolulu à 19h15, heure locale. Alors, dêpeches-toi de faire tes valises.

Hunter réduit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, et vient serrer sa soeur dans ses bras.

-Merci !

-Allez file ! Dit-elle en le repoussant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Hunter monta à l'étage, parcourant ensuite un long couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire et prit la valise posée au dessus. Aprés 2h à débattre devant sa penderie, à savoir si oui ou non il devait emmener telle ou telle fringue, sa mère l'appela pour passer à table. La soirée passa à une vitesse pharaonique. Le repas dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, vu que Lexie se trouvait à la maison. Il finit sa valise vers les coups de 23h, mais ne la ferma pas de suite, rattrapé par la fatigue de la journée. Il se coucha peu de temps après, s'endormant rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure, vérifiant ses valises dès qu'il mit pied à terre. Aprés avoir pris son petit dejeuner, s'être lavé et dit au revoir à ses parents, sa soeur l'emmena à l'aéroport. Le trajet en avion fut long. Entre le couple devant lui qui se disputaient à propos de la médiocrité de l'hotêl où ils allaient séjournés et le gamin derrière lui qui tapait dans son siège, tout en chouinant pour un bonbon qui était tombé par terre, la tête de Hunter avait menacé plusieurs fois d'exploser.

L'avion commença à perdre de l'altitude et Hunter put enfin se détendre. Il fut ravi de sortir de cet engin et de respirer l'air frais d'Honolulu. Il récupéra rapidement sa valise et se faufila à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. En sortant, il héla un taxi. Après 20 min de trajet, il arriva enfin devant le club de vacances, grande bâtisse en bois. Il grimpa rapidement les marche du perron et pénêtra dans la case. Il fut accueilli par une jeune Hawaïenne, la peau hâlée, les cheveux noires, les yeux très foncés. Elle portait une tenue typique du coin celon Hunter.

Après avoir traversé des couloirs aux murs blancs et aux sols tapissés de moquettes rouges, la jeune demoiselle lui montra sa chambre, une chambre individuelle, aux murs bleus céruléen et aux sols blancs, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la plage.

-Vous êtes dans le groupe n° 3 ! Chaque vacancier sont regroupés dans de petits groupes, maximum de 6 personnes, pour les activités. Ce soir à 21h, il y a un feu de camp sur la plage. Les vacanciers vont se retrouver là-bas pour faire connaissances avec leur groupe. Avez-vous mangé dans l'avion ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oui ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Trés bien ! Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je suis là pour ça.

-Merci.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Hunter fouilla dans ses affaires, voulant se changer. Malgrès qu'il soit presque 20h30, la température atteignait les 28°C. C'était si agréable. Il se deshabilla et enfila un short et un marcel, le tout accompagné d'une paire de tongs, la tenue du vacancier en puissance. Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le hall de l'hôtel du club et rejoingnit la plage. La vue était à couper le souffle. Du sable blanc, la mer à perte de vue et le soleil qui commençait doucement à descendre à l'horizon. Une vision du paradis en accéléré. Hunter bénissait sa soeur pour avoir eu cette idée. Il faudra qu'il la remercie comme il se doit. Il s'avança vers la plage, sentant dejà le sable sous ses pieds. Plusieurs groupes étaient dispersés, chacun autour d'un feu de camp. Un homme, blond aux yeux bleus et dans la trentaine, s'avança vers lui.

-Hunter Clarington ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ?! Répondit-il, surpris.

-On attendait plus que vous. Je suis John ! C'est moi qui m'occupe du groupe n° 3. Suivez-moi ! Lâcha-t-il, en souriant amicalement.

Hunter ne put rien dire que le prénommé John avait déjà trouné les talons. Il le suivit à travers les différents groupes, regardant au passage les visages si étrangers à ses yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un groupe de 4 personnes, composés de deux filles et deux garçons.

-Installe-toi ! Lui dit John, en lui montrant un endroit libre à côté de lui. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons faire les présentations.

La première fille, Rebecca, était une petite brune aux yeux bleus, un visage angélique masquant une bimbo, sans doute. Elle avait 16 ans et habitait à New-York. Elle expliqua qu'elle était soliste dans la chorale de son lycée. A coté d'elle se trouvait Ethan. Le jeune homme était de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux verts. Il semblait plutôt timide aux yeux de Hunter. Il avait 17 ans et habitait Lima. Il faisait partie de la chorale de son lycée. La deuxième fille, Peyton, était une jolie blonde aux yeux marrons. Elle aussi avait 17 ans. Elle habitait Colombus. Comme les autres, elle faisait aussi partie de la chorale de son lycée. Hunter n'en revenait pas. Ils faisait tous partie d'une chorale. Merci Lexie ! Il en était sûr, sa soeur en avait fait exprès. C'était le tour de l'autre garçon. Et quel garçcon ! Hunter devait se retenir de ne pas le fixer avec insistance. Ce mec était magnifique, grand, châtains aux yeux verts, un visage parfait, un air sûr de lui. Waouh ! De quoi faire pâlir les anges.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian ! J'ai 17 ans et je vis aussi à Colombus. Peyton est ma meilleure amie et comme elle, je fais partie de la chorale du lycée.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hunter. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention lorsque le regard du beau Sebastian croisa le sien.

-Je m'appelle Hunter. J'ai 17 ans et je vis à Westerville. Je suis capitaine et soliste des Warblers.

-Les Warblers ?! questionna Ethan

-C'est le nom de la chorale.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, ça vous dirait de jouer ou chanter quelque chose ? Demanda John.

Tout le monde acquiessa. Rebecca chanta Poker Face en acapella. Ethan joua et chanta Hey Soul Sister avec Peyton. Ce fut au tour de Sebastian. Ethan resta à la guitare et les premières notes de I'm Yours se firent entendre.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it **(_Tu as bien bien joué et tu as parié que je le ressentais)_  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted **(_J'ai essayé d'être froid, mais tu es si chaleureuse que j'ai fondu)_  
**I fell right through the cracks **(_Je me sens bien dans le passé)_  
**And now I'm trying to get back **(_Et maintenant j'essaye de revenir (dans le présent))_

**Before the cool done run out **(_Avant que ne s'en aille la fraîcheur)_  
**I'll be giving it my bestest **(_Je lui donnerais tout ce que j'ai de meilleur)_  
**Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention **_(Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, exceptée l'intervention divine)_  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some **(_C'est encore à mon tour de compter pour gagner ou apprendre)_

**I won't hesitate no more, no more **_(Je n'hésiterai pas d'avantage, pas d'avantage)_  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours** _(Ça ne peut pas attendre, je suis à toi)_

**Well open up your mind and see like me** _(Bien, ouvre ton esprit et pense comme moi)_  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free** _(Laisse grandir tes projets, tu t'en fous car tu es libre)_  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love** _(Écoute ton coeur et tu trouveras l'amour, l'amour, l'amour)_  
**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing **_(Écoute la chanson du moment, les gens dansent et chantent)_  
**We're just one big family** _(Nous sommes juste une grande famille)_  
**It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved** _(C'est ton misérable droit d'être aimé, d'aimer, d'être aimé, d'aimer, d'être aimer)_

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more** _(Je n'hésiterai donc pas d'avantage, pas d'avantage)_  
**It cannot wait I'm sure **_(Ça ne peut plus attendre, j'en suis certain)_  
**There's no need to complicate **_(Ça n'a aucun besoin d'être compliqué)_  
**Our time is short **(_Notre temps est compté)_  
**This is our fate, I'm yours** _(C'est notre destin, je suis à toi)_

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror **_(J'ai passé trop de temps à vérifier ma langue dans le miroir)_  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer** _(Et à retourner en arrière (dans le passé) juste pour essayer d'y voir clair)_  
**My breath fogged up the glass **_(Mon souffle embuait la glace)_  
**And so I drew a new face and laughed **_(Je rigolais et dessinais un nouveau visage)_

**I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason **_(Je crois que je dis qu' il n'y a pas de meilleure raison)_  
**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons** _(De se débarasser de la vanité et de juste se laisser aller avec les saisons)_  
**It's what we aim to do **_(C'est ce qu'on tend à faire)_  
**Our name is our virtue **_(Notre nom est notre vertu)_

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more** _(Mais je n'hésiterai pas davantage, pas d'avantage)_  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours** _(Ca ne peut plus attendre, je suis à toi)_

**Well open up your mind and see like me **_(Bien, ouvre ton esprit et pense comme moi)_  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free **_(Laisse grandir tes projets, tu t'en fous car tu es libre)_  
**Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours **_(Ecoute ton coeur et tu verras que le ciel t'appartient)_

**So please don't please don't please don't **_(Alors s'il te plaît ne me supplie pas ne me supplie pas)_  
**There's no need to complicate **_(Il n'y a pas de besoin de compliquer les choses)_  
**Cause our time is short** _(Car le temps nous manque)_  
**This oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours** _(C'est oh c'est oh c'est notre destin, je suis à toi.)_

Wow ! Hunter eut besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Ce Sebastian était canon et en plus de ça, il avait une belle voix. Ethan tendit la guitare à Hunter. Ce dernier la prit.

-Montre nous ce qu'un capitaine de chorale sait faire, dit-il avec une légère pointe de défis.

**Hey there Delilah** _(Hey Delilah)_  
**What's it like in new York city** _(A quoi ressemble New-York ?)_  
**I'm a thousand miles away** _(Je suis à des centaines de miles)_

Hunter posa les yeux sur Sebastian sans savoir pourquoi. Ce garçon l'avait chambouler avec sa beauté et son talent.

**But girl tonight you look so pretty** _(Mais ce soir, ma chérie, tu es tellement belle)_  
**Yes you do** _(Oui tu l'es)_  
**Time square can't shine as bright as you** _(Time square ne peut briller autant que toi)_  
**I swear it's true** _(Je jure que c'est vrai)_

Il se reconcentra sur la guitare pour éviter les fausses notes.

**Hey there Delilah** _(Hey Delilah)_  
**Don't you worry about the distance** _(Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour la distance)_  
**I'm right there if you get lonely** _(Je suis juste là, si tu te sens seule)_  
**Give this song another listen** _(Ecoute cette chanson une nouvelle fois)_  
**Close your eyes** _(Ferme tes yeux)_  
**Listen to my voice it's my disguise** _(Écoute ma voix, c'est mon déguisement)_  
**I'm by your side** _(Je suis à tes côtés)_

**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**What you do to me** _(Ce que tu me fais)_

**Hey there Delilah** _(Hey Delilah)_  
**I know times are getting hard** _(Je sais que les temps sont durs)_  
**But just believe me girl** _(Mais il faut juste me croire)_  
**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar** _(Un jour je payerai les factures avec cette guitare)_  
**We'll have it good** _(Nous aurons la belle vie)_  
**We'll have the life we knew we would** _(Nous aurons la vie que nous avons voulu)_  
**My word is good** _(Je le jure)_

**Hey there Delilah** _(Hey Delilah)_  
**I've got so much left to say** _(J'ai tellement à te dire)_  
**If every simple song I wrote to you** _(Si chacune des chansons que je t'ai écrite)_  
**Would take your breath away** _(Te coupe le souffle)_  
**I'd write it all** _(J'en écrirai plein)_  
**Even more in love with me you'd fall** _(Tu n'en tomberas que plus amoureuse de moi)_  
**We'd have it all** _(Nous aurons tout)_

**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_

**A thousand miles seems pretty far **_(Cent milles semblent loin)_  
**But they've got planes and trains and cars** _(Mais ils ont des avions, des trains et des voitures)_  
**I'd walk to you if I had no other way **_(Je marcherai jusqu'à toi si je n'ai pas d'autre choix)_  
**Our friends would all make fun of us **_(Nos amis se moqueront tous de nous)_  
**And we'll just laugh along because we know **_(Et nous rirons juste en retour parce que nous savons)_  
**That none of them have felt this way **_(Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais ressenti cela)_  
**Delilah I can promise you **_(Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais ressenti cela)_  
**That by the time we get through **_(Que tant que nous ne serons pas réunis)_  
**The world will never ever be the same **_(Le monde ne sera plus jamais pareil)_  
**And you're to blame**_(Et tu en es responsable)_

**Hey there Delilah **_(Hey Delilah)_

**You be good and don't you miss me **_(J'espère que tu vas bien et que je ne te manque pas trop)_  
**Two more years and you'll be done with school **_(Deux ans et tu auras fini l'école)_  
**And I'll be making history like I do **_(Et cette solitude appartiendra au passé)_  
**You know it's all because of you **_(Tu sais que c'est tout à cause de toi)_  
**We can do whatever we want to **_(Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons)_  
**Hey there Delilah here's to you **_(Hey Delilah, tout ça est à toi)_  
**This one's for you **_(Celle là est pour toi)_

**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**Oh it's what you do to me** _(Oh, c'est ce que tu me fais)_  
**What you do to me** _(Ce que tu me fais)_

-Alors Ethan, il est assez bon pour être capitaine de chorale ? demanda Sebastian.

-Euh... Ouais ! Dit-il en applaudissant quelque peu.

-J'espère qu'il est bon pour d'autres choses ! dit Sebastian.

Sebastian fit un clin d'oeil à Hunter. Hunter fut quelque peu surpris, mais il préféra ignorer le geste du châtain. John expliqua le programme des deux semaines à venir : des leçons de surf et de plongée, du karaoké, des visites, des excursions. Ils avaient leurs week-ends de libre. Hunter regarda sa montre: 23h30.

-Bon je vous laisse. Aller vous couchez ! Rendez-vous lundi à 13h devant l'hôtel du club. Bonne nuit les jeunes.

La première semaine passa rapidement. Ils avaient nagé avec les dauphins, visité l'USS Missouri et l'Arizona Memorial, fait une excursion au Volcanoes National Park, une sortie en sous marin à Kona et enfin une sortie en jet ski. Le seul hic pour le bel Hunter, Ethan et Sebastian, les deux autres garçons du groupe, lui couraient après. Autant que ça ne le dérangeait pas pour Sebastian, mais c'était tout le contraire pour Ethan.

Toute la semaine qui suivit était consacrée au cours de plongée ou de surf. Ethan et Rebecca avaient choisis la plongée, alors Hunter allait se retrouver avec Sebastian et Peyton pour les cours de surf. Après avoir déjeuné, Hunter se dirigea vers la plage pour les cours, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait voir. En arrivant, il vit Sebastian de dos. Après avoir bien examiné la moindre parcelle de sa peau, il passa non loin de lui. Sébastian était vraiment super sexy en maillot de bain. John leur expliqua les bases du surf. Pendant toute la journée, Hunter essaya de ne pas regarder Sebastian alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour attirrer son attention.

-Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le karaoké.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent avec deux autres groupes au karaoké. Hunter alla s'asseoir au bar et commanda un cocktail quand soudain il sentit une main dans le bas de son dos, une sensation qui lui donna quelques frissons electriques. Il se retourna un peu et vit Sebastian.

-Alors ! Tu va me résister encore longtemps ?!

-Sebastian...

-Tu va craquer !

Sur cette phrase, il le laissa en plan et alla choisir une chanson. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sebastian monta sur scène et les premières notes se firent entendre.

**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar **_(Tu travaillais comme serveuse dans un bar à cocktail)  
_**When I met you **_(Quand je t'ai rencontrée)  
_**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around **_(Je t'ai choisie, t'ai ébranlée et t'ai tourné autour)_**  
Turned you into someone new **_(Faisant de toi une nouvelle personne)_

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet **_(Maintenant cinq ans plus tard tu as le monde à tes pieds)  
_**Success has been so easy for you **_(La gloire a été si facile à atteindre pour toi)  
_**But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now **_(Mais n'oublie pas, c'est moi qui t'ai mise là où tu es maintenant)_**  
And I can put you back down too **_(Et je peux aussi bien t'en exclure)_

**Don't, don't you want me? **_(Ne, ne me désires-tu pas ?)_**  
You know I can't believe it **_(Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à y croire)_**  
When I hear that you won't see me **_(Quand j'entends que tu ne veux pas me voir)_

Sebastian regarda Hunter. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait choisi cette chanson pour lui.

**Don't, don't you want me? **_(Ne, ne me désires-tu pas ?)_**  
You know I don't believe it **_(Tu sais que je n'y crois pas)_**  
When you say that you don't need me **_(Quand tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi)_

**It's much too late to find **_(Il est bien trop tard pour trancher)  
_**You think you've changed your mind **_(Tu penses avoir changé d'avis)_**  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry **_(Tu ferais mieux d'en changer encore ou nous serons tous les deux désolés)_

**Don't you want me, baby? **_(Ne me désires-tu pas bébé ?)  
_**Don't you want me, ohh? **_(Ne me désires-tu pas ohh ?)_**  
Don't you want me, baby? **_(Ne me désires-tu pas bébé ?)_**  
Don't you want me, ohh? **_(Ne me désires-tu pas ohh ?)_

Hunter n'attendit pas la fin de la chanson et sortit. Non, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Bien qu'il était cannon, c'était hors de questions. Il retira ses tongs, marchant dans le sable fin. Il s'asseya sur la plage et scruta l'horizon, non loin du bord de l'eau. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Sebastian.

-Sebastian, que fais-tu ..

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et réduisit la distance qui les séparaient, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hunter, abasourdi, ne réagit pas de suite à ce geste. Il finit tout de même par mettre fin au baiser rapidement.

-Sebastian, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Je sais que tu en as envie aussi.

-Je.. Peut-être.

Sebastian profita de l'hésitation d'Hunter et l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser plus tendre.

-Ta chambre ?

-La 28 !

Sebastian se leva et aida Hunter à se lever. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Sans avoir réellement conscience de leurs gestes, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à part le corps, les gémissements et le plaisir de l'autre.

* * *

Quand Hunter se réveilla, il trouva Sebastian accoudé contre la baie vitrée, qui était ouverte, entrain de fumer.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-9h20 ! Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, j'en prendrais une après.

Hunter acquiessa et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il sortit, vingt minutes plus tard, habillé et coiffé, il trouva la chambre vide. Seul les draps froissés, l'odeur de cigarette et un morceau de papier sur le lit prouvait la présence de Sebastian cette nuit. Hunter prit le papier sur le lit, seul une phrase était notée.

_"Souviens toi de cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini !"_

* * *

Hunter ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait deux jours que Sebastian l'ignorait et draguait tout ce qui bougeait. La journée du jeudi commença de la même façon. Aucun changement de sa part. Après le cours de surf, Ethan rejoignit Hunter.

-Hey Hunt ! Héla Ethan.

-Ethan ?! Dit Hunter.

-Ca te dirais d'aller boire un verre ? Demanda-t-il, gentimment.

-Non, ça lui plaîrait pas ! Répondit quelqu'un.

Hunter se retourna. Sebastian... Pourquoi ?

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda Ethan.

-Je défend mes intêrets, répondit Sebastian.

-Toi et Hunter ?

-Et oui ! Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser.

Ethan s'éloigna, les laissant seuls, plutôt déçu. Hunter regarda Ethan, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ? A peine 10 min avant, Sebastian l'ignorait et là...

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda Hunter.

-Quoi ? Y a rien à expliquer. J'aime pas ce type, c'est tout.

-Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux !

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?!

-Non pas du tout !

-Toi et moi c'était juste de la baise. Point barre !

-Et toujours tu restes le matin, ou laisse des parties d'une citation de Dante, ou encore mieux tape une crise de jalousie ?

-Ne t'imagines rien, c'était jus...

-Juste de la baise ! J'ai compris. Maintenant, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je veux plus rien avoir avec toi.

Il rentra à l'hôtel, le plantant sur la plage et alla directement dans sa chambre. Au bout d'une demi heure, il en sortit et alla à l'accueil.

-Je peux vous aider Mr Clarington ?

-J'aimerais savoir le numéro de chambre de Peyton. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille mais elle est avec moi dans le groupe 3.

-Elle est dans la chambre 22 !

-Merci !

-A votre service Mr.

Il longea le couloir et arriva devant la porte 22. Il frappa. Peyton ouvra et sans attendre il lui donna une feuille.

-Donne ça à Sebastian !

Elle ne put rien répondre qu'Hunter filait déjà dans le couloir, sans se retourner.

* * *

Pendant le reste du séjour, Hunter ne parla plus à Sebastian. A chaque fois que ce dernier s'aprochait d'Hunter, celui-ci l'ignorait. Le samedi après-midi dans l'avion, Hunter se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Être tomber amoureux de Sebastian.

* * *

Septembre. Hunter avait déjà deux jours de retards sur sa rentrée. Dès qu'il franchit les portes de la Dalton, Jeff se rua sur lui.

-Hunter !

-Oui Jeff ?

-Un nouveau est arrivé. On lui a fait une audition pour les Warblers et on l'a accepté. Il est trés bon et c'est même ton colocataire.

-Très bien ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu Jeff.

Il monta dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'il vit c'est une feuille sur son lit. Il l'a déplia et reconnu son écriture mais aussi une note ajouter en dessus.

_"Souviens toi de cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini. C'est une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont affrontés seuls tant d'années. C'est la preuve de la confiance entre deux êtres qui est le fondement même de l'amour. C'est un effort de volonté pour oublier et s'affranchir des peines du passé. C'est un serment qui lie deux âmes à l'exclusion de toute autre. C'est le symbole d'un risque assumé et la reconnaissance des défis à venir. Car à deux on est toujours plus fort, comme un équipage soudé pour surmonter les tempêtes du destin. L'amour sera toujours la raison d'être des humains et la force qui guide leur vie. Le plus important ce n'est pas cette cérémonie, elle ne sert qu'à montrer aux yeux du monde des sentiments déjà existants et des promesses déjà sellées au plus profond du cœur des mariés"_

_Ps: Retrouve moi dans la salle commune_

Sebastian... C'était lui le nouvel éléve. Pourquoi était-il là ? Hunter soupira et descendit à la salle commune. Dès qu'il eu franchit la porte, une musique résonna et les Warblers se mirent en place.

**Uh-huh huh huh huh **_(Uh-huh huh huh huh)_**  
Let me tell you now **_(Laisse-moi te dire maintenant)  
_**Uh-huh **_(Uh-huh)_

**When I had you to myself **_(Quand tu étais à moi)_**  
I didn't want you around **_(Je ne te voulais pas aux alentours)_**  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd **_(Ces jolis visages t'ont toujours démarquée dans une foule)_**  
But someone picked you from the bunch **_(Mais quelqu'un t'a choisie parmi les autres)_**  
One glance was all it took **_(Un regard, c'est tout ce que ça a pris)_**  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look **_(Maintenant il est beaucoup trop tard pour que j'aie un second regard)_

**Oh baby give me one more chance **_(Oh bébé donne-moi une autre chance)_**  
(Show you that I love you) **_((De te montrer combien je t'aime))_**  
Won't you please let me **_(Ne me laisseras-tu pas, s'il te plaît)  
_**(Back in your heart) **_((Revenir dans ton cœur))_**  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go **_(Oh chérie j'ai été aveugle de te laisser partir)_**  
(Let you go baby) **_((De te laisser partir bébé))_**  
But now since I see you in his arms **_(Mais maintenant que je te vois dans ses bras)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Yes I do now **_(Oui, je le veux maintenant)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Ooh ooh baby **_(Ooh ooh bébé)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_(Oui oui oui oui)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Na na na na **_(Na na na na)_

**Trying to live without your love **_(Essayer de vivre sans ton amour)  
_**Is one long sleepless night **_(Est une longue nuit sans sommeil)_**  
Let me show you girl **_(Laisse-moi te montrer chérie)_**  
That I know wrong from right **_(Que je sais distingue le bien du mal)_**  
Every street you walk on **_(Chaque rue où tu marches)_**  
I leave tearstains on the ground **_(Je laisse des taches de larmes sur le sol)_**  
Following the girl **_(En suivant la fille)_**  
I didn't even want around **_(Que je ne voulais pas avant)_

**Oh baby all I need is one more chance**_ (Oh bébé tout ce que je veux c'est une autre chance)_**  
(Show you that I love you) **_((De te montrer combien je t'aime))_**  
Won't you please let me **_(Ne me laisseras-tu pas, s'il te plaît)_**  
(Back to your heart) **_((Revenir dans ton cœur))_**  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go **_(Oh chérie j'ai été aveugle de te laisser partir)_**  
(Let you go baby) **_((De te laisser partir bébé))_**  
But now since I see you in his arms **_(Mais maintenant que je te vois dans ses bras)_

**Uh-huh** (Uh-huh)**  
A buh buh buh buh **_(A buh buh buh buh)_**  
A buh buh buh buh **_(A buh buh buh buh)_**  
All I want **_(Tout ce que je veux)_**  
A buh buh buh buh **_(A buh buh buh buh)_**  
All I need **_(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_**  
A buh buh buh buh **_(A buh buh buh buh)_**  
All I want **_(Tout ce que je veux)_**  
A buh buh buh buh **_(A buh buh buh buh)_**  
All I need **_(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

**It's one more chance**_ (Rien qu'une autre chance)_**  
To show you that I love you baby **_(De te montrer que je t'aime bébé,)_**  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby **_(Bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go **_(Oh bébé j'ai été aveugle de te laisser partir)_**  
But now since I see you in his arms **_(Mais maintenant que je te vois dans ses bras)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_

**Oh baby I need one more chance**_ (Oh bébé j'ai besoin d'une autre chance)_**  
To show you that I love you baby **_(Pour te dire que je t'aime)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_

**Yes I do now**_ (Oui je le veux maintenant)_  
**(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Ooh ooh baby **_(Ooh ooh bébé)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_(Ouais ouais ouais ouais)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_**  
Na na na na **_(Na na na na)_**  
(I want you back) **_((Je veux que tu reviennes))_

Hunter applaudit la prestation des Warblers. Tous sortie sauf Sebastian.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Hunter

-Je viens étudier.

-Pourquoi ici ? A Dalton ?

-Parce-que tu avais raison. J'étais jaloux et je le serais de tout ceux qui s'approcheront trop près de toi.

-Je pensais que c'était juste de la baise ?

Sebastian s'approcha d'Hunter et colla son front à celui de ce dernier.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi

-Dis-le

-Hunter !

-Dis-le !

-Parce-que je...je..Je t'aime

Hunter sourit et embrassa Sebastian

-Moi aussi je t'aime

FIN


End file.
